brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruises/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby An animation parodies the opening credits of a James Bond film. A boy, Tim, portrays James Bond. He is wearing a protective mask ,carrying a paintball gun, and humming. TIM: Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dee, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dee, doo. A yellow paintball strikes him on the arm, and the screen assumes a yellow tint. TIM: Ow! Tim wipes the yellow paint from his arm, revealing a bruise. TIM: Well, that's going to leave a mark. A robot, Moby, joins Tim. He is also carrying a paintball gun. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from a typed letter with yellow stains. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What makes a bruise so colorful? Thanks, Webster. Tim holds his paintball gun and the letter. The bruise on his arm is darkening. TIM: A bruise, like the one that's forming on my arm right now, is a blue or purplish mark that you can see on your skin. An image shows a close-up of a bruise. TIM: It's also called a contusion. A bruise means that blood vessels have broken deep down under your skin. The purple-blue color is caused by red blood cells leaking out of those broken blood vessels. An animation shows blood seeping from broken blood vessels under a layer of human skin. A close-up within the animation shows the movement of red blood cells. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks concerned about the bruise on Tim's arm. TIM: Oh, don't worry. It's usually not very much blood at all. A cut or a scrape is usually caused by a sharp object that breaks the skin, but a bruise, where the skin isn't broken, is usually caused by deep pressure or a blow from a blunt object. A split-screen animation compares skin being penetrated to skin being bruised. TIM: The life cycle of a bruise goes something like this. Let's say something hits you in the arm. You'll probably have a little bump, and the area will look red or purplish and feel pretty tender. An animation shows a yellow paintball bouncing off of an arm. A bruise and a lump form on the arm at the point of contact. Moby touches the bruise on Tim's arm. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah. Yeah, that hurts. The area may also swell from blood collecting under the tissue. The bruise on Tim's arm grows into a discolored bump. TIM: After a couple of days, the mark will start to look kind of black and blue. Tim's bruise changes to reflect the process he describes. TIM: The changes in color are caused by your body metabolizing, or breaking down, the red blood cells released from broken capillaries. An animation shows red blood cells dissolving. TIM: It shows that your body is healing itself. After five to ten days, the bruise may start to look greenish and yellow. Tim's bruise turns the colors he describes. Moby covers his mouth as though he's nauseated. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It'll turn brown after ten to fourteen days, then just kind of fade out. Tim's bruise fades away. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, bruises go away faster or slower depending on how quickly your body heals. There's really not much you can do for a bruise, although putting on a cold compress, or anything cold and damp, can help the swelling go down. Moby puts a large glob of wet tissue paper on Tim's bruise. MOBY: Beep. The wet tissue falls to the ground. TIM: Yeah, thanks. Moby frowns. TIM: A few factors can affect how easily you bruise. For one thing, bruising sometimes runs in families. An image shows the faces of three generations of a family tree. TIM: And women usually bruise more easily than men. The women on the family tree are highlighted. TIM: Older adults bruise pretty easily because there's less fat under their skin to offer protection. The oldest generation of the family tree is highlighted. TIM: Certain medical conditions can also cause frequent bruising, like taking medicines that thin your blood, diseases like hemophilia, or a diet lacking vitamins C and K. Images show a bottle of blood-thinning medication, a young girl with two bandages on her face, and a collection of junk food. TIM: But most bruises are nothing to worry about. Tim displays his arm. There is a very dark bruise on it again. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up his paintball gun. Tim shies away from him. TIM: Hey, why don't we play something a little less, uh, a little less hazardous? Moby holds up a water pistol with his other hand and squirts water in Tim's face. Tim is drenched. He stands, seething. TIM: Yep, yep. He spits out a mouthful of water.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts